As cellular devices have proliferated society the need for bandwidth and signal strength has dramatically increased. In order to accommodate the demand a significant investment in the cellular network infrastructure has taken place over the last decade. As a part of this infrastructure cellular towers are being placed in numerous locations. Many municipalities and other organizations have objected to large cellular tower installations and the industry has accommodated by utilizing cellular towers that resemble a large flag pole.
As is known in the art, the cellular towers that are constructed to resemble a large flagpole have an external fiberglass shroud that is constructed of opposable halves that are releasably secured. The opposable halves must be removed in order to perform any required maintenance or repairs to the cellular tower. While conventional fasteners have been utilized, they have proven to be inefficient and result in the requirement of more time to remove and replace the fiberglass shroud during maintenance of the cellular tower.
Accordingly, there is a need for a clip that is configured to releasably secure the opposable halves of a fiberglass cellular tower that can be installed and removed without the need for hand tools.